Happy End
by OrangeTheAuthor
Summary: A twist on the series throwing away a lot of the supernatural elements, with Shintaro taking the lead in discovering and acknowledging what his heart had felt all along.
1. Doki Doki

Doki Doki

A near chirping arrived into the ear of the sleeping protagonist, and it grew louder as he began to awake from his slumber. Just a small orange tint coming from his windows signifying that dawn was just arriving.

Shintaro lay in his bed gazing at the ceiling not moving while the chirping continued.

_Why do I find a recurring theme every morning so annoying..?_

A sigh left the boy's lips and finally situated himself into a position to turn off the alarm coming from his phone, grimacing at the bright screen that blinded himself for a second.

He noticed an abundance of messages that were left for him that he didn't even notice the night before from his only friend, one that which he would still not admit to himself that he had feelings for.

Shintaro didn't bother to read them, he knew what they were all about. He carelessly fell asleep without a farewell and the scolding was coming.

Shintaro sat up and peered out the window in his room as the sun was rising to say hello, he hissed. Such a bitter sight it was for him to see such a bright light so early in the morning.

Small footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and he knew exactly who it was.

"Onii—"Chanted Momo while beginning to enter the room

"Let me stop you there. I'm awake, go away." Shintaro responded swiftly and began to hobble to the door and met eyes with his younger sibling.

She grew a grin as well as he did, but his grin made shivers go down his sister's spine. Shintaro twitched and slammed the door on her face making her cry.

"Why are you so mean!?"

_Isn't it a bit too early for things like this? _

His morning carried on as he was preparing to leave a ding emitted from his pocket, a message from the one who both made his life hell, and heaven.

**Did you fall asleep? I bet you did. Were you on your computer too late? Hehe, are you becoming a NEET?**

Shintaro grimaced. A NEET? He loved the web and couldn't go so long without it but he wouldn't go THAT far.

_Which question would you like me to answer first? _

Finishing off his snarky remark with a snicker he hit send feeling clever.

That was until he got a response.

**Maybe you were up late due to "other" circumstances huh?**

Shintaro glanced at the response and left one more message before he put his phone away, wanting the last word.

_Never speak to me again._

It wasn't until his journey to school did he notice Ayano at the bridge that he crossed, with a sad look on her face.

_Why? Did something happen at home?_

He had no clue that she took his last response to heart and Shintaro was greeted by an abundance of apologies that weren't necessary in the first place.

Shintaro slipped a sly smile and patted her head, "I didn't actually mean something like that."

Tears welling up in Ayano's eyes, she stared into his eyes, "Y-You mean it? It was just a joke, I'm sorry…"

"I mean it."

"You really, really mean it?"

"Really, really."

Ayano began again, not fully buying into his response, "Reall—"

Shintaro placed a finger on her lip whilst rolling his eyes, "Please do not make me do something like that again."

Ayano began to draw a blush, embarrassed that he had done that to silence her. It made her heart flutter.

Shintaro's face also began to flush because of hers. He didn't think too much into his own actions until he saw the redness in her cheeks.

His hand flew back to his side as Ayano raised her scarf to cover her nose so that he can't take further notice of her face.

Shintaro spoke before taking a step ahead of Ayano, "L-Let's get to school…"

Both of their hearts skipped a beat at what occurred.

**A/N: Damn, I forgot one of these things again. I figured to add it in since I'm already finished typing the second chapter. Or first since I guess I kind of wanted to consider this my prologue. Either way, this was very short now that I look at it. I guess I wanted something up so that I can just work on what I had for an idea next. The next chapter will be out later today, I work pretty fast. ;)**


	2. Shopping Trip

_Perfect. Again. Not a single missed question, how boring._

Shintaro glanced over at his paper as his head was resting on one of his hands. Peeking out the window to see the sun begin to set as class had just ended, drifting into his own thoughts until noticing the stare of the one next to him.

He flinched for a second and this caught her attention making her look away hastily. _Why is she staring at me? _

Shintaro spoke quietly from embarrassment, "Was something on my face…?"

Ayano giggled sweetly, "No, just wondered what really goes on in the mind of yours when you drift off I guess."

Shintaro looked coldly, "Are you an idiot?"

Ayano laughed again, and shot back a warm smile. She took no offense to his words. No. Maybe she didn't even notice what he said? Shintaro was never a real people person, however, he couldn't shake this one off. She was stuck like glue to him. Nothing he could say or do would make her find him unenjoyable to be around.

Ayano swiftly snatched his paper resting on his desk and her mouth flew open in awe.

"Perfect again!" Her eyes glimmered as if she were so proud like it was an accomplishment. Shintaro didn't feel the same, this was all routine for him. Minor studying and just exceling in class. Nothing really was challenging about school to him.

She giggled as she was making folds and creases with the paper, chiming a song.

For some reason or another, he couldn't shake the thoughts arriving in his head.

_Is she really an idiot?_

_She's actually not that bad at singing…_

_Why was I so embarrassed this morning?_

_Why won't she leave me alone?_

He let his mind flow only to stare at her, until he noticed she was actually speaking to him.

"Did you hear me? I hope you aren't ignoring me…"

Shintaro rolled his eyes, "No, I wasn't ignoring you."

Ayano stood in a jolt and began to tug on Shintaro's uniform while grinning from ear to ear, "Great, it's settled."

Shintaro was puzzled and stuttering, "W-What? Where are we going? Ow, stop!"

Ayano began to stand still and looked at him while her eyes shined with what looked like tears, Ayano whimpered, "I-I said don't say anything if you would go shopping with me and you didn't..."

Shintaro nearly fell, "How the hell is that fair!?"

She began to stare into his eyes as tears welled up, he had lost.

A sigh left the young adults lips, "Fine. I will go."

Ayano was ecstatic about this, her arms flailed and she twisted as if she was dancing and grabbed Shintaro by the hand and began to leave the building, some students remained around the school grounds and began to whisper amongst themselves at the two holding hands.

_Idiots! _Shintaro stated in his mind whilst gritting his teeth from embarrassment, _she's just excited about me going shopping, there is nothing to be gossiping about. Simpletons._

* * *

His hand was clammy but she didn't care, she would use this excitement and take advantage of it to hold his hand.

_I'm doing it! His hand is a little sweaty and I wonder what the look on his face is about, maybe he actually dislikes it? _

Ayano shook her head whilst walking into the market, _If he really disliked it then why wouldn't he have let go by now. Could it mean that he wanted to hold my hand as well?_

Her face grew beet red from her thoughts. Her hand was still clamped to his at the entrance of the market until Shintaro spoke up a small whisper.

"I-I think we're here.."

Ayano took notice that he was an entirely different person in public, which she found kind of cute. No, thoughts like that in a place like this is bad.

"P-Please let go.." Shintaro whispered again, his face flushing and growing pale.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Ayano dropped his hand and regained her composure.

"Alright my soldier, are you prepared?" She laughed heartily.

She drew out a list of groceries that were necessary on this ever so important trip and handed it to her companion whilst circling some items on the list.

* * *

Shintaro paid no attention to what she was saying, his intelligent mind couldn't possible wrap around his new developing feelings. His heart thumping heavily when she was around, it bothered him that he couldn't explain it.

"Are you spacing out again? I need you to pay attention!" Ayano complained while puffing her cheeks.

Shintaro just looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I was listening.."

Ayano blinked and giggled to herself, "Maybe if you smiled more, people wouldn't be so afraid to see it?"

Shintaro grimaced at what felt like he made a mistake, his smile was one that struck fear in children and could be labeled as "that guy" in group photos.

He stopped and glanced at the floor, _how foolish of me. I let my guard down, damn it._

Ayano swiveled on a foot and faced him and crouched to meet his eyes that were staring at the ground. She gave him a warm smile when he made eye contact with her and spoke in a voice that captivated him.

"I like your smile, so do it for me more okay?"

Another awkward smile formed his lips, and he simply nodded.

Ayano stood and shot a fist in the air, "All right! Nobody in the Tateyama household shall go hungry tonight!"

Shintaro snickered. He was really finding her attractive. She was determined to get everything on this list. He was having… Fun?

Shintaro shook his head, _let's not get ahead of ourselves._

…

Shintaro sighed as the sun had fallen and it was now dark, the city had become alive with lights. At a crosswalk, the two were meant to go in to opposite directions. Shintaro spoke uncharacteristically, "Do you need me to bring those to your house?

Ayano smiled and shook her head, "Nope, you've done plenty enough. I have something for you though."

Shintaro was puzzled and noticed the notion that Ayano gave. She wanted him to cover his eyes with his hands, and he reluctantly did so.

Under the heat of the summer night, and the lights of the city, Ayano placed her lips on his cheek with a peck.

The rustling of the shopping bags were soon in the distance as Shintaro felt his body grow hotter as his hands returned from his eyes.

_When did it get so hot?_

* * *

**A/N: To me, telling a story like this whilst trying to keep the characters true to themselves is hard. Hard, but at the same time fun. :D**


	3. A Calculation Gone Wrong!

_Damn her, I have no idea what to make of what happened. _

Shintaro lay in his bed slightly cursing the innocent and sweet girl, and pushing away the thoughts of his own happiness that he refuses to acknowledge.

_Was she just thanking me? Does she see me romantically?_

Romance. This includes kissing, hugging, holding hands and eventually…

_No! No, no, stay away from that. Keep your own composure, this is another test and in every test there is always a logical answer to be found. _

Shintaro chuckled maliciously to himself as he closed his eyes, _Yes, that's it. Just a test that I will control. I can never be defeated._

…

…

….

A familiar chirping began at the crack of dawn, with our protagonist already sitting straight up in his bed with a grin on his face.

_So, today it begins. I am ready and my plan is ready to execute. _

Shintaro whipped out his phone as the morning was flying by and sent a single message to what he felt like was his opponent in a game of chess.

_**Meet me over by the bridge like normal today, please? **_

A smirk left his face as his plan was in action, he was going to be there first today, execution was inevitable.

Shintaro made sure he was at the place of arrival first, and could see his opponent walking with her red scarf and a bright smile on her face as the two made eye contact.

**THUMP!**

_Eh? What was that? _Shintaro questioned to himself, his heart began to beat hard and slow the closer she got to him, and he couldn't understand why. His plan was crumbling before him. His face grew beet red as she was now in front of him with a puzzled look on her face looking him in the eyes.

Ayano's face as well was slightly red, still thinking about her own actions from the day before.

Shintaro noticed that this was his moment to strike and began to analyze his course of action like a computer in his brain, a sly grin began to appear on his lips.

_Yes! This is the moment! First I'm going to—_

"Ayano, I think you are beautiful!" Shintaro shouted aloud.

Ayano was taken aback by this and her face began to flush as her scarf was raised over her nose.

_Eh?_

_EH!? What did I just say!? _

Bullets of sweat were leaving Shintaro's forehead and his face crumbled at the words that left his mouth, what was speaking!? That wasn't his head!

_It's over, I can never show my face again. I have been defeated, my home is where I belong. I will now become a NEET. That's all that is left for me in this world, nothing more. _

Shintaro's face was frozen until a tug of his sleeve from Ayano brought him back to the real world, he didn't even notice that she had gotten closer to him. She was much shorter than him and he couldn't help but find that cute for some reason, she was staring at the ground and spoke softly, almost a whisper.

"You think so…?" She sounded so small and nervous and he could hear his heart making the loud thumping noise again.

**THUMP. THUMP.**

Shintaro gulped, he wasn't about to lie and say no. He couldn't explain it. Why did he start finding her so attractive?

He mumbled and fumbled with his uniform until he could finally spit out the words that were making his heart stutter, and a small whisper left his lips, "Yeah… I think… "

His face grew a little red with embarrassment, and he looked off in the distance, sighing deeply as she began to come closer into the chest of the slender boy.

"I hope you truly meant that, you'll take responsibility, right?" She giggled slightly, and the scent of her hair lifted into the frightened boy's nose

_She smells so good, god, what's going on? My head is spinning…_

Ayano took a step back and giggled as she began to walk ahead without him, "I'm just kidding!"

After getting small distance from Shintaro, she looked backed and winked, "Maybe."

. . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

_When did the air get so tense?_

Shintaro slouched slightly feeling a headache form from his overthinking about what was going on in his heart.

He let himself enjoy small glances at the girl next to him barely moving his head to avoid being noticed by her. She too, looked a little conflicted until she turned her head a little as well and shared a glance with him.

Both of their faces flushed with embarrassment, and they snapped back to the front of the classroom until the end of the day.

Laughter, gossip, and small chatter filled the classroom right after class had ended, and summer was in full swing as Shintaro thought how he wanted to approach Ayano after the events of this morning.

_Tsk. Since when have I been the one to approach her? Well, I guess I should since I did lose after all. After all this time of me calling her an idiot, maybe she is… A hidden genius!? _

Shintaro gasped at what his mind was bringing him these insane assumptions making Ayano give him a confused look.

Sweat began to form on Shintaro's hairline and he chuckled nervously, "W-What? I said nothing…"

Shintaro tried to play it off with a chuckle and a flustered look came on Ayano's face making her speak sharply, "Shintaro!"

A startled Shintaro replied, "Y-Yes!"

Ayano giggled at his reaction and in turn, gave a warm smile.

"Could you please walk me home today?"

Shintaro gave a mix of a confused and a blank look, "Y-Yeah…"

**A/N: **I actually felt this chapter a little short, but more importantly, **this chapter to me was lacking a lot of what I feel I can do. **SO! I think I plan on making this a long weekly series. Long as in maybe 2k words a chapter. I hope you all enjoy this little side project of mine! It's a little tough to keep a character like Shintaro true to form and tell a story like this, but it sure is a lot of fun!


End file.
